sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Viceroy's House (film)
| writers = | starring = | music = A. R. Rahman | cinematography = Ben Smithard | editing = Victoria Boydell | production companies = | distributors = * Reliance Entertainment }} | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = | gross = }}Viceroy's House is a 2017 British-Indian historical drama film directed by Gurinder Chadha and written by Paul Mayeda Berges, Moira Buffini, and Chadha. The film stars Hugh Bonneville, Gillian Anderson, Manish Dayal, Huma Qureshi, and Michael Gambon. It has been selected to be screened out of competition at the 67th Berlin International Film Festival. The film was released in the United Kingdom on 3 March 2017, while the Hindi dubbed version titled Partition: 1947 was released in India on 18 August 2017, 3 days after its 70th Independence Day. It was released worldwide on 1 September 2017. Viceroy's House is based on Freedom at Midnight by Larry Collins and Dominique Lapierre, and The Shadow of the Great Game: The Untold Story of Partition by Narendra Singh Sarila.Disclaimer at beginning of film Plot Lord Louis Mountbatten (Hugh Bonneville) arrives at Viceroy's House in Delhi in 1947 with his strong-willed wife Edwina (Gillian Anderson) and daughter Pamela. As the final Viceroy of India, he is in charge of overseeing the dissolution of the British Raj and the establishment of an independent Indian nation. Mountbatten attempts to mediate a disagreement between the two major Indian political leaders, Jawaharlal Nehru, who wants India to remain intact as one nation after independence, and Muhammad Ali Jinnah, who wishes to establish the separate Muslim state of Pakistan. Meanwhile, Mountbatten's newly-arrived valet Jeet (Manish Dayal) encounters the beautiful Alia (Huma Qureshi), whom he had fallen in love with previously. Alia continues to spurn Jeet because he is Hindu and she Muslim; she fears that she will disappoint her invalid father Ali (Om Puri). With riots erupting across India, the British decide to accelerate the independence process. Mountbatten is intent upon a one-state solution, but with intensifying violence between Muslims and Hindus he reluctantly accepts the Partition of India. He is given only a couple months to carve out a separate state from the existing territory, with the help of an inexperienced English lawyer, Cyril Radcliffe (Simon Callow). Jeet continues to pursue Alia, until it is revealed that she has been betrothed since childhood to another man. The servants at Viceroy's House are forced to choose between staying in India or going to Pakistan. Mountbatten is enraged to find that his Chief of Staff Lord Ismay (Michael Gambon), has been working covertly to draw the boundaries of Pakistan in order to create a buffer state between the Indian subcontinent and the Soviet Union. He realizes that he has been used as a pawn and the displacement of millions of people will result. Jeet is devastated to learn meanwhile that his entire family has been slaughtered in Punjab. Although Alia rejects her fiancé when he returns to claim her, she chooses to depart for Pakistan with her father. Days later Jeet reads in the newspaper that the night train she had boarded was attacked and everyone was killed. In anger he brandishes a knife at Mountbatten, before resigning his post. With Delhi overwhelmed with refugees, the Mountbattens decide to stay on in India to assist where they can. While Jeet volunteers to help with the refugees, Alia is brought in badly injured but alive, the lone survivor of the train attack. She recognizes Jeet and shouts for him, and the two are reunited. Cast * Hugh Bonneville as Lord Louis Mountbatten * Gillian Anderson as Edwina, Lady Mountbatten * Manish Dayal as Jeet * Huma Qureshi as Aalia * David Hayman as Ewart * Michael Gambon as Hastings Ismay, Lord Ismay * Simon Callow as Cyril Radcliffe * Lily Travers as Pamela Mountbatten * Om Puri as Ali Rahim Noor * Simon Williams as Archibald Wavell * Sarah-Jane Dias as Sangeeta * Samrat Chakrabarti as Moshin * Roberta Taylor as Miss Reading * Tanveer Ghani as Jawaharlal Nehru * Raja Samar Singh Sarila as ADC Sayed Ahsan * Denzil Smith as Muhammad Ali Jinnah * Robin Soans as Sir Evan Meredith Jenkins * Terence Harvey as Sir Fred Burrows * Eran Bein as Sir Eric Miéville * Yusuf Khurram as Sardar Vallabhbhai Patel * Anil Bhagwat as Liaquat Ali Khan * Majid Khan as Acharya Kripalani * Lucy Fleming as Lady Wavell * Neeraj Kabi as Mahatma Gandhi * Nicholas Blane as Sir Olaf Kirkpatrick Caroe * Marcus Jean Pirae as Alan Campbell Johnson * Darshan Jariwala as Guptaji * Trishaan as Farrukh * Hriiday Malhotra as Sanjit * Kamal Karamchandani as Maulana Azad * Noah Zeiler as Henry F. Grady Production On 30 April 2015, it was announced that Hugh Bonneville and Gillian Anderson would star in the historical drama film Viceroy's House to be directed by Gurinder Chadha, which Chadha scripted along with Paul Mayeda Berges and Moira Buffini. The film set in 1947 during the Partition of India, and the life inside the Viceroy's House, would be produced by Chadha, Deepak Nayar, and Paul Ritchie. Pathé and BBC Films would be co-financing the film. On 1 September 2015, more cast was announced including Manish Dayal, Huma Qureshi, Tanveer Ghani, Denzil Smith, Neeraj Kabi, Om Puri, Lily Travers, Michael Gambon, and Simon Callow. Principal photography on the film began on 30 August 2015 in Jodhpur, Rajasthan, India, where it was shot for eight weeks. The film was released in the United Kingdom on 3 March 2017. Themes Chadha described the film as the Upstairs, Downstairs view of the Partition of India. She defended her film against criticisms of historical heterodoxy, saying that she was guided by Narendra Singh Sarila's 2006 book The Shadow of the Great Game: The Untold Story of India's Partition, which was based on secret documents discovered in the British Library. Pakistani poet and writer Fatima Bhutto described the film as 'a servile pantomime of partition'. Chadha in response said that "her film about India’s partition of 1947, far from ignoring the freedom struggle, celebrates it." Soundtrack Track listing Original score Additional Tracks Three additional tracks were released for the dubbed Hindi version of the film. Release Viceroy's House has been selected to be screened out of competition at the 67th Berlin International Film Festival on 12 February 2017. The film was released in the United Kingdom on 3 March 2017. The film was dubbed in Hindi titled Partition: 1947 and was released in India on 18 August 2017. It was banned in Pakistan.Partition: 1947 Banned In Pakistan, Reveals Gurinder Chadha. Why, Asks Twitter Reception The film received generally positive reviews from critics. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 76% based on 41 reviews, with an average rating of 6/10. The New York Times praised the film for "cramming ample history into a compact running time without sacrificing flow or interest." The Washington Post called it "educational, if melodramatic," concluding that "the movie accomplishes a difficult task, making sense of a complicated period in history." The Guardian summed up the response to the film by saying that "Notices by film reviewers have been muted but reasonably kind", while the reaction from historians was "damning". The newspaper was very critical of the film's climax, criticizing the lack of corroborating research to back up the central claim that Pakistan was created as part of a conspiracy by Winston Churchill and the British government. References External links * * [http://benditnetworks.com/filmography/viceroy/ Viceroy's House on Bend It Networks] Category:2017 films Category:Films directed by Gurinder Chadha Category:Screenplays by Gurinder Chadha Category:Screenplays by Paul Mayeda Berges Category:British films Category:Indian films Category:British historical films Category:British drama films Category:English-language Indian films Category:Partition_of_India_in_fiction Category:Films set in the British Raj Category:Films set in the partition of India Category:Films set in the Indian independence movement Category:Films shot in Rajasthan Category:Films set in Delhi Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:British Empire war films Category:BBC Films films Category:Pathé films Category:Films set in 1947 Category:Cultural depictions of Mahatma Gandhi Category:Cultural depictions of Jawaharlal Nehru Category:Film scores by A. R. Rahman